


Destiny explicit

by Ggdamn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ahegao, Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Master/Slave, Mind Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggdamn/pseuds/Ggdamn
Summary: A hunter alone in a library lets his desires get the better of him when he sees a warlock with a taste for erotica enter:
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Reader / Female Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 17





	Destiny explicit

It was late at night in the tower library, it was quiet and there was no one else around. Perfect, exactly as you liked it. No one would expect a hunter to enjoy late nights at a library nor the reason you were there. You were a writer and you need some inspiration, after your last novel you had come into some writers block and thought reading some similar books to what you write might help. But what you wrote wasn’t just any kind of book, it was smut, erotic and explicit smut. Which is why you preferred being alone whilst you read.

After a while of reading you hear the door to the library open, fearing you might be caught reading some rather dirty material you quickly place the boom down on the table and covered it with a manual you had picked out earlier just in case someone did show up. The door creaked open slowly and a shy and hurried looking warlock slowly wandered in, they didn’t seem to notice you as they made their way to a bookshelf carrying a huddled book in their arms, close to their chest. If you hadn’t been overly conscious of her you might have missed the title of the book she was carrying. But your eyes were keen and you could recognise that book anywhere, it was one of yours, an explicit and quite frankly distasteful novel. You watched her put it back on the shelf with a light smile, she began running her fingers along the other books on the shelf picking out another explicit novel.

Standing from your chair you silently crept towards the timid girl as you watched her read the back of the novel. You didn’t know what was coming over you but you couldn’t stop yourself from edging closer to her, her slender yet well defined figure illuminated only by the dim lights in the library. Getting mere inches away from her you read the books description from over her shoulder, another distasteful one. ‘Good choice’ you thought to yourself. Without thinking you reach you arm around her and grabbed the book in one hand, your other hand reaching for her chin. You pulled the book out of her grasp as you whispered in a low tone.

“I like your taste.”

You could see goosebumps form over her skin as she tried to turn her head with a sudden jolt, but your hand kept her in place.

“You like this sort of thing?”

You asked as she trembled slightly, her breath was panicked and ragged as you reached forward to give her the book back.

“N-no- I wa-was getting it for a friend, for a- friend, yes.”

She replied, stuttering as she reached to place the book back. But before she could you’d grab her wrist tightly and pull it back.

“Is that so huh?”

You’d whisper yet again as you pulled her body closer to you, pressing your slightly growing bulge against her back. You could hear a slight gasp before she forced herself silent. Biting her ear slightly you ran your hand that had grabbed her wrist up her arm and towards her chest, feeling her small but well shaped breasts through her robes. Pulling away you whispered something into her ear yet again.

“I suppose you don’t... well no matter, I’ll be here tomorrow- if you decide you do like it.”

You whispered with a seductive yet malicious tone, as you slipped away back into the darkness of the library. Scared and alone the warlock rushed out of the library still holding the book in her hands. Running back to her room with heavy breathes she quickly entered it and locked the door behind her, slumping down next to it with a relieved sigh. Feeling your saliva still on her ear she reached her finger up to it, feeling the wet and cold liquid. A slight hitch in her breath as she quickly stood rushing to the bathroom to wash off and cleanse herself of her traumatic experience.

Proud of yourself you headed home with a confident stride, back to your room ready to get some rest.

The following day was the same boring mess that it usually was, a strike before patrolling and a crucible game to finish it off. And then back to the library, where you eagerly waited to see if the warlock would return. You doubt she would, who in their right mind would after what she experienced last night. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours as you waited, but still no show. Just as you were about to give up and head home you heard the door make a familiar creaking sound as it slowly moved open, the warlock slowly sneaking in. A look of guilt and intense fear on her face, however a smile crept upon yours. She looked around but couldn’t see you, so she stepped forward. The floorboards creaming beneath her. You moved silently yet again towards her, your hunter skills came in use for more than just being a guardian. She stopped dead in her tracks, feeling your breath against her neck. She was frozen with fear, what was running through mind was anyone’s guess. Reaching your hand up yet again you grabbed her chin and moved her head to the side so you could whisper directly inter her ear.

“So you came after all...”

You tightened your grip on her chin as you moved her head to face forward once again. Her hands were shaking and her skin cold.

“I-I th-thought you’d be gone by now- I just w-wanted to return this book”

You smiled as you moved your hand down from her chin and to her neck, you placed your grip around it and held it lightly, not squeezing down on it or applying any pressure.

“Is that so... Then where’s the book?”

You whispered once more, she had no book on her and was clearly a terrible liar. Her lips trembled and small tears welled in her eyes as she struggled to speak.

“I-I w-well-“

You cut her off by biting down on her ear in the same place as before, eliciting a yelp from her. You bit down harder, drawing blood, you could taste the iron in her blood before you pulled away and licked the trickles of blood from your lips.

“You came back even after being violated...”

You squeezed down on her neck slightly, applying pressure to it as she struggled against you.

“That says a lot about you... Slut.”

You whispered right into her ear, emphasising what you called her. She stopped struggling for a moment before returning to trying to break free from your grasp.

“You like that don’t you? Being called that.”

You asked her, she shook her head weakly. You gripped tighter on her neck as tears were now falling down her cheeks. Not letting go of her you kept the pressure on her neck. Before she nodded shyly.

“Good girl...”

You praised her and she seemed to calm down a bit, but she was still trembling and crying. You reached your free hand to her waist, pushing it beneath her robes tight fitting trousers. Feeling her undergarments you could tell she was aroused, her wet panties being a dead giveaway. You ran you hand along where her slit would be before pulling your hand out and away. She moaned as she tried to move her hips towards your hand.

“See what did I tell you?... You’re nothing but a filthy slut.”

She sniffled as she continued to cry and shake, all the while you kept a tight ish grip on her neck. Not enough to stop her air flow but enough to cause discomfort. Placing your hand on her covered breasts you spoke lightly yet sternly to her.

“Now if I let go I want you to stay still and do what I say, understood?”

She nodded weakly, her breath heavy and aroused. Loosening your grip before releasing it, you let go of her. Waiting a few seconds to see if she would do anything. But she didn’t, she stayed still awaiting your orders. Smiling you spoke up and demanded her to do as you say.

“Turn around and get on your knees.”

She nodded and did so, slowly turning around. Stopping for a moment seeing your face for the first time, a small blush coming across her own. Seeing her stand still you lightly slapped her.

“Who said you should stop?”

You angrily said to her, she whined slightly but immediately got on her knees. Awaiting her next orders.

“That’s much better... Good girl.”

She blushed slightly once more, looking up at you with scared yet wanting eyes. She wanted this, and so did you. Reaching for your belt you undid it, before unzipping your pants to reveal your half erect member. Even at this size it was still pretty big.

“Suck it.”

You said in a demanding and cruel tone, she looked at your shaft in awe completely ignoring your order.

“I said suck it- slut.”

You slapped your thick cock against her face. She yelped, reaching her hands up to pleasure your half erect schlong. Opening her mouth she fit the tip in, as she pleasures the base of the shaft and your balls with her two hands. Groaning slightly your already thick cock grew harder and with it, bigger. Surprised at its new huge length and width she paused, struggling to fit it in her small mouth. Grabbing the back of her head you’d force her down onto it, breaking in her mouth and throat. Causing her to gag on struggle. Not worried about her you began to forcefully move her mouth up and down your erect cock, groaning with each thrust into her warm throat. Her tears were now streaming down her face as she struggled to breath as she suffocated from you thick member pushing its way down her throat. What a perfect site she was, a filthy slit crying as she was forced to suffocate on your dick. Feeling yourself reach your climax you pushed down oh her head one more time as you released waves of thick sticky cum down her throat, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was forced to drink your liquids. Pulling out of her she would fall back, coughing and joking on your cum. Struggling for breath she let her mouth wide open with her tongue laying out as she lay on the floor, a hot sticky mess. Smiling you’d zip up your pants and fasten your belt back on. Satisfied with your work, you left her in the library alone and quivering from your assault and violation.


End file.
